


Sonatas de Medianoche

by Shrezade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrezade/pseuds/Shrezade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la noche cae y el Sol ya no puede juzgarlos, ocurren cosas. Instantes que se viven intensamente pero que luego quedan relegados al olvido. Inmortales sólo en los muros de Hogwarts. Época de los merodeadores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen; tan sólo los uso por mero placer. Estoy segura de que Rowling lo entiende. Alguien tiene que escribir lo que a ella no le dio tiempo.

La idea de este fic es incluir aquí todas aquellas escenas de la época de los merodeadores que jamás se contaron pero que, quiera Rowling o no, existieron. Tuvieron que existir, está escrito en la memoria de Hogwarts. Son viñetas que hablan de fotografías que tuvieron lugar caída la noche, cuando la luz cegadora del Sol ya no podía juzgarlos.

Y se abre el telón con un **Remus** y **Lily** que hace tiempo que ronda mi mente.

* * *

**Sonatas de medianoche**

**_Ayúdame_ **

La besa como si el tiempo no estuviese pasando, como si se les hubiese entregado a ellos para siempre. Como si fuese su prisionero igual que son prisioneros los labios de Lily en los de Remus. Suspira. Remus es diferente. O no. Porque la está besando y le tiemblan las piernas cada vez que sus bocas se encuentran.

Hogwarts se queja porque sus alumnos predilectos han abandonado sus cuidados, pero nadie le hace caso. La noche es densa, es negra y la Luna menguante los alumbra a medias, no del todo, porque es cómplice y tímida. Su velo color plata se cuela por la ventana del aula vacía, allí donde una ronda de prefectos sin finalizar pesa sobre sus cabezas. Allí donde hay sillas y mesas antiguas y bocas que se buscan sin prisas.

Lily tiene las manos pequeñas, de dedos estilizados y uñas mordidas. Dedos estilizados que se aferran a la camisa de Remus con suavidad. Quizás con menos suavidad de lo que le gustaría. Pero, _malditasea_ , Lily no puede evitarlo. Porque se siente perdida y cayendo al vacío; quizás también porque su mejor amigo está acariciándole el labio superior con la punta de la lengua y siente la rendición a un suspiro de distancia.

Y ocurre. Abre la boca y Remus la invade y conquista. Se hace con ella y Lily se deja, le sigue. Le acaricia el cuello de la camisa, nota las manos de él deslizándose por la espalda, más abajo de lo que está permitido. Se le ocurre que estar besando a su mejor amigo es raro. Se le ocurre que quizás no deberían (acaricia la lengua de Remus, siente un cosquilleo que se pierde en el estómago), lo correcto es que continúen la ronda. Deberían hacerlo. Gime contra su boca y Lupin la aprieta más contra sí. La trata con delicadeza. Porque es Lily y porque es una chica. Y a las chicas –cree, _no sabe_ – debe tratárseles con cuidado.

Oyen el ulular de un búho a las fueras. La ventana está un poco abierta, a lo mejor deberían cerrarla, van a coger frío. No se separan. Lily entierra los dedos en el pelo de Remus. Rubio paja, liso. Demasiado liso. Debería ser más oscuro, marrón incluso, y debería estar desordenado y ser más espeso. Indomable. Pero entonces no sería Remus. Es que no debe ser Remus y resulta que es él. Es raro. Pero si Lily cierra los ojos Remus deja de ser su mejor amigo y ya nada es extraño. Puede incluso notar, si los cierra con fuerza, que choca contra unas gafas al profundizar el beso. Que una voz profunda le pide perdón por llevar tres largos meses –y cuatro días, Lily los ha contado bien– sin perseguirla. Justo ahora, justo ahora que ella estaba dispuesta a seguirle allá donde quisiese. Se separan, cogen aire, no se miran a los ojos. _Estúpido Potter_.

Remus es prefecto y es también poeta. La mayor parte del tiempo es tranquilo pero cuando algo le enfurece hasta límites insospechados pierde el control. Es un poco animal veces contadas al mes. Ahora, en esa sala y con Lily entre sus brazos, es más manso de lo que lo ha sido nunca. Mientras hace y se deja hacer, se siente fuera y dentro de sí mismo. La acaricia por encima de la ropa como lo haría un caballero. Desliza sus labios al blanco cuello, roza con la punta de la nariz la línea de la mandíbula. De los labios de Lily escapa un suave gemido. La melena pelirroja, ondulada y espesa, le hace cosquillas en todas partes. En la mejilla, en la frente, en los dedos, en el cuello. Es demasiado larga, esa melena. Es demasiado roja y espesa.

Y huele a chica. Huele a Lily. Y no debería, no debería oler a ella.

Sopla sobre su cuello, la abraza fuerte. Y los brazos en torno a su pequeña cintura parece que digan _Lo siento, James_. Pero Remus sabe que en realidad claman, _Ayúdame, Lily_. Porque a veces se le hace difícil llevar una máscara todo el tiempo. Sobre todo cuando su más profundo –y secreto– anhelo duerme dos camas más allá y lleva la prohibición como lema y a un gamberro en la sangre.

No hay más besos esa noche. No hay más besos ni caricias furtivas ninguna otra noche. Pero a veces, cuando se quedan solos en los discretos pasillos de Hogwarts, Lily le toma una mano y le obliga a detenerse. Y le abraza; toda ella, pequeña y pelirroja, se aferra a él con fuerza. Y en esos momentos, el silencio cae sobre ellos. Hogwarts calla en señal de respeto y de los labios de Lily no sale sonido alguno. Es Gryffindor, es Evans. No hay cabida para la súplica. Pero a Remus le parece oírlo, le parece que su abrazo implora, _Ayúdame, Remus_.

Y es entonces cuando desea con todas sus fuerzas que el destino los hubiese unido a ellos, en lugar de empujarles a la perdición de dos merodeadores sin ataduras ni remedio.

* * *

Confieso que publiqué las dos primera viñetas de este fic en Ff.net hace ya algún tiempo. Había prácticamente abandonado mi cuenta, por falta de tiempo, pero no puedo evitar escribir y me muero de ganas de continuar. Así que aquí estoy, inaugurando esta cuenta con la re-publicación del inicio de esta secuencia de viñetas con la idea de, una vez me ponga al día, poder retomar todas esas escenas que tengo anotadas en libretas y retazos de papel, con la esperanza de que no caigan en el olvido.

Espero volver a veros pronto.

Atentamente,

Shrezade.


	2. Monstruo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando la noche cae y el Sol ya no puede juzgarlos, ocurren cosas. Instantes que se viven intensamente pero que luego quedan relegados al olvido. Inmortales sólo en los muros de Hogwarts. Época de los merodeadores.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen; tan sólo los uso por mero placer. Estoy segura de que Rowling lo entiende. Alguien tiene que escribir lo que a ella no le dio tiempo.

 Estoy en plena operación “ponerme al día”, así que aquí vuelvo para dejar, para quién guste leerlo, otro pedacito de Remus. Cabe mencionar que esta serie de viñetas no van a estar conectadas entre sí (aunque algunas –pero sólo algunas- sí lo estén). La única conexión real es la de que ocurren todas al caer la noche. Oh, y que se ubican en la época de los merodeadores. Pero por lo demás, no se persigue contar una historia en concreto. Son retazos perdidos de una _gran historia_ de la que poco sabemos. Y para la que sólo doy una pequeñita versión (mi versión) de los hechos. _Palabra de cuentacuentos_.

* * *

 

**Sonatas de medianoche**

**_Monstruo_ **

De pequeño, Remus creía que la magia podía con todo. Tenía fe ciega en que lo que la magia estropeaba, la magia arreglaba. A sus dieciséis años, Remus ya no puede creer en ello. Por más que lo desee con todo su corazón, la realidad no puede ignorarse. Remus es demasiado listo para eso. Hay enfermedades que la magia no puede curar. Enfermedades como la suya.

_Licántropo_.

La habitación huele a humedad. Si cierra los ojos y se abandona al lobo naciente, Remus percibe también los demás olores: la madera antigua que rodea la estancia, la sangre de una rata herida bajo el armario, el viento fresco de la noche que se cuela por las rendijas de los grandes ventanales tapiados; el miedo de Peter, la preocupación de James, la lealtad de Sirius.

El colchón chirria cuando el licántropo se mueve. Empieza a sentirlo, empieza a notar las punzadas en las costillas. Cierra los ojos, aspira una bocanada de aire. El lobo se abre paso con osada lentitud.

—Cornamenta… —musita, y no quiere, pero lo que sale de su boca se parece demasiado a un quejido.

No hace falta que diga más. James entiende.

Es la última noche de Luna llena de ese curso. La siguiente, y la otra, y la otra hasta septiembre, las pasará solo. Es la última noche bajo la Luna de sexto, y nada ha cambiado desde la primera de quinto. A los labios de Remus, pese al asfixiante dolor en el pecho, acude una sonrisa. El ritual no varía. Remus quiere pasar la transformación solo. Es la única condición. Peter está deseando escapar del horror, no opone resistencia cuando James le señala con la cabeza la puerta. Nunca lo hace. Nunca ve en su nuca la mirada fulminante de Sirius al abandonar, tembloroso, la estancia. Remus sí la ve. Igual que es testigo (Luna llena tras Luna llena) de la batalla que se libra en el interior de Sirius. No importa lo que él desee, el tozudo de Black se niega a abandonar la habitación.

Remus sabe por qué lo hace. En parte lo entiende, en parte lo agradece. Pero cuando siente como si una garra le desangrase el estómago, a Remus le entran ganas de pisotear los estúpidos alardes de lealtad de Sirius y aullarle que lo deje sufrir a solas. En su lugar, se muerde el labio y hace todo lo posible por evitar el picor en los ojos. Se acerca. El lobo se acerca y ellos siguen ahí, de pie frente al lecho de tortura.

—A estas alturas no vamos a salir corriendo por cuatro gritos, Lunático —ladra Sirius.

Es El Intento. Porque tiene que intentarlo, pese a que conozca la respuesta. Una negación por su parte, con los labios apretados y pálidos _, un fuera de aquí, chucho, fuera ya_ por parte de James -mientras lo arrastra hacia la puerta-, y Sirius sabe que, una vez más, debe ceder. A Remus le cuesta abrir los ojos, pero llega a verlo: el perro agachando las orejasante la imposición de una voluntad que no es la suya. Y que le entristece. Antes de abandonar la mugrienta habitación, James se gira y le dedica una última mirada, una sonrisa quequiere ser más reconfortante de lo que es, y sale tras Sirius casi en silencio. Cierra la puerta con cuidado, y su _Nos vemos pronto, Lunático_ , queda suspendido en el aire.

Se queda al fin solo. Y no puede evitar preguntarse, mientras se obliga a girar el rostro y hundir la boca en la almohada, si ése es su destino. Quedarse solo. No duda de que habrá quien quiera resistir a su lado hasta el final. Pero hay enfermedades que no se curan. Remus ha aprendido a aceptarlo. Es licántropo, y los de su condición están condenados. No importa cuánto luchen. Los demás se cansarán. Lo dejarán.

Lo siente palpitando dentro, muy al fondo.

Es lo que le espera.

_Soledad_.

Y entonces, se rompe.

Grita contra la almohada, aúlla con todas sus fuerzas. Siente cómo la piel empieza a quebrarse. Imparable, el lobo desgarra al niño. Remus saborea en el paladar su sed de tragedia. Esa noche habrá sangre. Siente el peso de las muertes de los animales que perecerán bajo sus fauces, siente el peso de las heridas que sus garras causarán a sus amigos. Hay noches que lo siente antes de que ocurra, antes de que la conciencia lo abandone. Y el peso de la certeza es demasiado para su frágil cuerpo: esa noche el lobo está furioso; buscará sangre humana.

_Sirius, James, Peter_.

Será imparable.

Un espasmo le sacude las extremidades. Su cuerpo se convulsiona violentamente, haciéndolo sentir un mero muñeco de trapo, roto y sin voluntad. La sien le arde, la lengua se le empapa de un sabor metálico, las piernas se le entumecen, los brazos se le paralizan. La visión empieza a nublársele y siente el sudor en una piel que ya no sabe si es suya. No se atreve a mirar. Nunca se atreve.

De pronto, todo cesa.

Y Remus teme. Porque lo siguiente que sienta será la nada. Son los últimos segundos de paz antes de que la fiera se apodere de él por completo. Se conoce la teoría de memoria: _el humano pierde la conciencia en el clímax de dolor de la transformación. Cuando despierta, es lobo_. Lo que los libros no cuentan es que hay una especie de tregua de completa paz antes de la sacudida final, antes de que la bestia mate al hombre. Puede que no figure porque sólo sea algo que le ocurra a él, puede que sea porque quién escribió esos dichosos estudios no sufrió jamás el horror de una transformación. Remus a veces cree que esos segundos sin sentir es lo que hacen que nunca acabe de morir durante la transformación. Lo que le permite resistir.

Ningún libro habla tampoco de lo que le ocurre durante ese lapsus de tiempo. Remus jamás se lo ha contado a sus amigos. Aunque sufren sus consecuencias cuando salen con él al calor de la Luna. Prefiere guardárselo para él. Su pequeño secreto.

En sólo un instante, Remus ve pasar un recuerdo por su mente. Nunca es un recuerdo convocado, es un retazo de su memoria que no elige, que acude solo. A veces cree que es el animal que lleva dentro quién lo hace surgir. No recuerda ni una sola transformación en la que no le haya ocurrido. Es lo último que ve antes de perder la conciencia. Tampoco recuerda noche maldita en la que ese recuerdo no haya condicionado el humor del lobo: si lo que su mente evoca es alegre, el lobo es más manso que de costumbre. Si el recuerdo trae furia o tristeza consigo, la fiera arrasa sin piedad hasta que el alba acaba con ella.

Una parte de él suplica a los dioses –estén donde estén– que se apiaden de él. No lo escuchan, porque sin previo aviso es Lily quién nubla su mente y lo transporta, durante un efímero y dulce instante, al sabor de sus labios y la suavidad de su piel. A un aula vacía y la protección que brinda la noche cerrada. A los peligrosos privilegios de ser prefectos, a lo que la traidora soledad puede provocar. Siente en su boca el suave roce de su lengua, la timidez con la que aprieta su camisa. La delicadeza con la que se abandona a él. Nota cómo le corresponde, cómo la toma por la cintura con firmeza y los cabellos pelirrojos y alborotados le hacen cosquillas en la mejilla. No puede resistirse. Tampoco quiere.

Lily sabe bien. Lily es dulce, es agradable. Lily es amiga y está tan confusa como él. Se comprenden. Se parecen.

Ambos han traicionado a James.

_De pequeño, Remus creía que la magia podía con todo_. El recuerdo se desvanece, pero la ponzoña del resentimiento se extiende por todo su ser, se funde con el lobo, se ríe de él. _Tenía fe ciega en que lo que la magia estropeaba, la magia arreglaba_. Carcajadas rotas, carcajadas amargas que acaban con fugaces segundos de paz. _A sus dieciséis años, Remus ya no puede creer en ello_. Grita con todas sus fuerzas una última vez. Ahoga en su propia voz los gemidos de Lily, la áspera carcajada del lobo, los "Os lo juro, tíos, Lily será mi futura mujer" de James. _Por más que lo desee con todo su corazón, la realidad no puede ignorarse_. Ahoga en un grito ensordecedor su mundo - _Remus es demasiado listo para eso_ \- deja consumir por la bestia.

_Hay enfermedades que la magia no puede curar_.

Se deja asesinar.

_Enfermedades como la suya_.

Y el lobo le aúlla a la Luna su secreto. Su mayor miedo.

Ser un _Monstruo_.

* * *

 

Opiniones, cafés, quejas, dulces, todo ello será bienvenido.

Nos vemos pronto,

Shrezade.


	3. Canuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando la noche cae y el Sol ya no puede juzgarlos, ocurren cosas. Instantes que se viven intensamente pero que luego quedan relegados al olvido. Inmortales sólo en los muros de Hogwarts. Época de los merodeadores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen; tan sólo los uso por mero placer. Estoy segura de que Rowling lo entiende. Alguien tiene que escribir lo que a ella no le dio tiempo.
> 
> Y hasta aquí la operación “puesta al día”. Ésta es la última viñeta, de las que ya estaban escritas, que tenía pendiente. Os dejo pues con este pedacito de las largas noches en Hogwarts, de la mano de un Remus en sus tiernos quince añitos. Y, por qué no, también de Sirius (en sus no tan tiernos quince añitos).

_**Canuto** _

Remus camina con sigilo por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts. Es la una de la mañana y tiene sueño. Mucho sueño. Pero también tiene un amigo tirano (que está dispuesto a declarar ex amigo desde ese mismo instante) que ha tenido la fabulosa idea de convocarlo urgentemente en la Torre de Astronomía, nada más y nada menos, que a la una de la mañana. La una de la mañana. _En serio._ Porque, según su Tiránica Majestad, “es una cuestión de vida o muerte, Lunático, lo juro”. Y cómo va a negarse a eso. Es acceder o morir la semana venidera por Sirius y su insoportable rabieta de niño mimado. Inaguantable. Se niega. Así que ahí está. Caminando casi de puntillas, rezando para que no lo pillen. Y llega tarde, pero, francamente, le da igual. Que se espere.

Está a punto de alcanzar la esquina que desemboca en el pasillo que lleva hasta las escaleras de la Torre. Disminuye el paso, agudiza el oído. La Torre de Astronomía es un lugar tentador para todo ser viviente con hormonas (y en Hogwarts hay muchos de esos), y la Señora Norris, intuitiva como sólo una fémina puede serlo, se pasea a menudo por allí. Alerta a cualquier hormonado criminal dispuesto a atentar contra las Sagradas Normas en pro de una noche memorable.

Asoma la cabeza con cuidado y se asegura, aguantando la respiración y la impaciencia, de que no hay ningún ser vivo por allí a parte de él.

No lo hay. Sigue hacia adelante.

Al llegar a las escaleras, el aire frío de principios de octubre, que promete un invierno de mantas gruesas y nieve, lo obliga a ajustarse la larga bufanda. A pesar de ello, uno de los extremos roza los escalones siguiendo el paso de Remus mientras asciende.

—Más te vale, maldito y egocéntrico Black, tener un buen motivo para esto —refunfuña cuando un golpe de aire lo deja momentáneamente sin respiración, ya en la cima de la subida.

La Luna es sólo una curva rendija plateada esa noche, pero es suficiente para que Remus vea con nítida claridad al perro negro que lo mira desde el interior de la Torre. Al principio, Remus se queda paralizado, con un pie todavía en el último escalón y la boca muda de asombro.

No sabe qué hace ese perro ahí.

No recuerda que haya ningún perro en Hogwarts.

No recuerda, de hecho, haber visto un perro así de grande en toda su vida.

El perro ladea la cabeza y lo sigue con la mirada, atento, cuando Remus obliga a su pie derecho a abandonar el escalón y ponerse a la altura del otro.

—¿Sirius? —Susurra, sin despegar los ojos del enorme can que, inexplicablemente, empieza a mover la cola al escucharle. Probablemente, la presencia del perro tiene que ver con ese asunto de “vida o muerte” por el que lo había citado el idiota de Black. Y a esas horas. Seguro que quiere adoptarlo o algo así, y piensa sobornarlo—. ¿Dónde estás?

Escruta la oscuridad rápidamente, pero no lo ve. El perro alza las orejas y avanza un pasito hacia él, moviendo todavía la cola. Remus lo mira con atención. Su tamaño, el doble del de un perro “normal”, impresiona. Pero tiene que reconocer que es realmente bonito, con ese pelo negro y brillante que promete ser terriblemente suave.

Parece que el bicho no pretende hacerle daño así que Remus, sin poder resistirlo más, se acerca a él. A paso prudente primero, más confiado al ver que la única reacción del animal es mover la cola _todavía_ más rápido.

Cuando llega a su altura, acerca tentativamente una mano –de dedos largos manchados de tinta– a la cabeza. Para su sorpresa, el can la agacha, como dándole permiso para acariciarle. Y Remus, que se muere un poco de ganas, no duda en aceptar la oferta. Sonríe al notar que, tal y como esperaba, el pelo es indecorosamente suave.

—Buen chico —dice, mientras se pone en cuclillas frente a él y le rasca debajo de las orejas. El perro se sienta y emite un ruidito de canina satisfacción que divierte a Remus—. Veamos si tienes un nombre.

Echa un vistazo al cuello del animal y se cerciora de que, tal y como imaginaba, entre el espeso pelaje no hay ni placa ni collar. Lo que acrecienta las sospechas acerca de las intenciones del todavía desaparecido Sirius.

—Bueno, muchacho, confiesa —obliga al chucho a mirarlo, cogiéndole la cabeza con ambas manos—, ¿Sirius te ha traído hasta aquí, verdad? —Le pregunta, muy serio.

Para su diversión, el perro responde con un ladrido. Remus asiente, muy solemne, él.

—Ajá. Ya veo. ¿Y tú no sabrás por qué, no?

Otro ladrido.

—Entiendo –asiente de nuevo, con aires de suma gravedad—. ¿Y tú, mi peludo amigo, no sabrás por casualidad dónde anda ese tal Black, verdad?

El perro vuelve a ladrar y Remus suspira, cansado de que su interlocutor sólo ladre y mueva la cola.

—¿Sirius? —Vuelve a llamar—. Si estás ahí, es hora de salir.

El perro se lanza entonces sobre él, tirándolo hacia atrás contra el suelo.

—Sí, vale, ya —ahoga un quejido—. Me ha quedado claro que te caigo bien. Y me alegro mucho, es mutuo y todo eso —masculla, intentando respirar bajo su peso. El perro se sacude y alza un poco el cuerpo, permitiéndole al menos respirar desahogadamente—. ¿Sirius, es esto una indirecta, planeáis abandonarme y crees que de ahora en adelante voy a necesitar un chucho que me haga compañía? —Bromea, en voz más alta, esperando ver aparecer a Sirius de entre la oscuridad.

Pero Sirius no aparece. Tampoco se oye su grave voz retumbando en las columnas de la Torre de Astronomía. En su lugar, y para sorpresa de Remus, el perro se aleja de él unos pasos, situándose justo bajo la ventana más cercana.

Se miran durante unos segundos y Remus tiene una sensación ajena de que está a punto de ocurrir algo.

Y efectivamente, _ocurre_.

Ante los ojos de un estupefacto Remus, y con la luz de la Luna como único testigo, el chucho deja de ser un chucho para dar paso a una conocida sonrisa socarrona, una melena oscura y unos ojos grises que lo observan sin perder detalle.

Pasan tres segundos antes de que Remus reaccione. Un poco.

—¿Sirius? —Es todo lo que logra murmurar, claramente en shock.

—El mismo. El inigualable e irrepetible.

Eso consigue sacar una especie de bufido a Remus, pero no más. Sirius opta entonces por continuar hablando.

—Y hombre, en realidad sí. —Ante la cara de incomprensión de su todavía mudo amigo, Sirius ensancha la sonrisa y algo muy merodeador brilla en sus ojos—. Se rumorea por ahí que hay un lobo que se pasa las noches de Luna llena muy solo. —Ladea ligeramente la cabeza, de forma casi idéntica a su versión perruna anterior, y Remus siente todo su cuerpo temblar—. Y ya sabes —colmillos caninos, muchas travesuras en la voz—, no podemos permitir que eso ocurra.

Le guiña un ojo y hace aparecer algo de ropa que se pone encima para cubrir la desnudez tras la transformación. Desnudez que, en realidad, Remus aún no ha tenido tiempo de procesar, porque está demasiado ocupado digiriendo las implicaciones de lo que Sirius acaba de hacer y decir tan alegremente.

Y es que no, no se lo cree. Porque es imposible. Es de locos. Y una especie de nudo se le atora en la garganta. Sobre todo ahora que Sirius –ya vestido– tiene de nuevo esos ojos grises fijos en él y su boca amenaza con una sonrisa de esas gigantescas.

—En realidad _Jamie_ va a matarme —se revuelve el pelo, se apoya en alfeizar, lo mira directamente a los ojos—. Pero qué le den. Yo quería ser el primero en darte la noticia.

Y ahí está: La Sonrisa. Ésa que aparece poco porque es gigantesca y honesta. Que no esconde travesuras, sino demasiadas _buenas intenciones_ para el “descarriado de los Black”. Ésa que es de verdad y _desde dentro_.

Y Remus, ahí todavía tirado en el suelo, a medio incorporar y con el asombro en cada poro de su piel, no tiene claro si quiere reír como un loco o llorar.

Tras unos segundos mirándose, opta por lo primero. Porque, qué narices, están todos locos. Él también debía estarlo, el día que dejó que descubriesen su peludo secreto. Sirius, aún apoyado en el alfeizar, lo sigue, exultante. Feliz como un niño que ha conseguido, al fin, lo que tanto tiempo había estado intentando.

Remus se sienta y lo mira desde abajo, con el flequillo cayéndole sobre los ojos y la lejana sensación de que debería estar enfadado. De que debería soltar un discurso sobre la responsabilidad, la magia ilegal y demás. Decide dejarlo para cuando salga el Sol. Porque esa noche se siente explotar y no se había sentido explotar nunca. Y está decidido a dejarse arrastrar por ese instante mientras dure.

—Oye —le llama, la risa todavía colándose en su voz. Sirius lo mira, las comisuras de su boca alzándose lentamente, sus ojos más grises que nunca—. Vamos a tener que buscarte un nombre, chucho.

* * *

Y eso es todo. Por el momento. No es mucho, y desde luego no es especialmente bueno, pero es algo. Y como parte del problema de que no publique jamás de los jamases es que acabo borrando la mitad de lo que escribo (y la otra mitad no llego a escribirlo nunca), pues he decidido acabar con esa fea costumbre.

Acepto todo cuanto gustéis tirarme.

Nos vemos pronto,

Shrezade.


End file.
